Jennifer Lawrence
Jennifer Lawrence portrayed Raven Darkholme/Mystique in X-Men: First Class, X-Men: Days of Future Past, X-Men: Apocalypse and Dark Phoenix. Significant roles *Ree Dolly in Winter's Bone (2010) *Katniss Everdeen in The Hunger Games (2012) *Katniss Everdeen in The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013) *Katniss Everdeen in The Hunger Games: Mocking Jay - Part 1 (2014) *Katniss Everdeen in The Hunger Games: Mocking Jay - Part 2 (2015) *Tiffany in Silver Linings Playbook (2012) *Rosalyn Rosenfeld in American Hustle (2013) *Joy Mangano in Joy (2015) *Aurora Lane in Passengers (2016) *mother in Mother! (2017) *Dominka Egorva in Red Sparrow (2018) Quotes *"When I got the part I dedicated a whole day to watching all three movies, and I really liked them. I was still a little worried, because I didn’t really understand the whole mutant thing. But the script cleared some of my questions up, and knowing that James McAvoy and Michael Fassbender were already on board gave me confidence." *"I'll have to take Mystique back to the beginning, before she became who we saw later. I don’t know exactly what I can talk about, but this is going to be fun." *"I have been just ignorant of the whole fan base behind these films. I felt like an idiot. I had to call my mom and go, ‘Mom, I don’t KNOW about all this. This is before we’ve even started shooting, and it’s just CRAZY." *"NOBODY looks good blue. Well, maybe Zoe Saldana. I am very curious to see how I’m going to come off in that suit." *"Only 10% of her screen time will be as Mystique. It takes X-Men: First Class makeup artists about six hours to transform her into Mystique with the blue skins and the scales." *''"I got lots of juicy stories and gossip from the old set, that was much better advice," Lawrence said. "I think the first thing I asked her was, 'What should I be for Halloween?' and she looked at me and started laughing. 'Right, I was supposed to ask you something else.'" '' *''"There are no makeup tips," she said of the process of becoming the blue-skinned mutant. "You just have to grin and bare it."'' *"It’s so fun. We’re all in London and we went to Paris a few weekends ago, all of us, we’re having a blast filming it, my favorite thing that I saw in the script is that she has a very distinct beginning, middle and end," she said. "I love that in any story. She goes through something and comes out on the other side. It’s weird to say about a shape-shifter, but she really morphs." *''"Yes, I play a good girl. At first."'' *''"X-Men" is going great. We're now in Georgia doing all the battle sequences, so that's fun. To be honest, when I wrap I'm mostly focused on sleeping or eating. So I haven't been too focused on what's next — I'm mostly just focused on sleeping and eating."'' *''It's a prequel," "It's set in the 1960s, it's with James McAvoy and Michael Fassbender, some of my favorite actors. I love those guys!"'' *''"I mean, what else do you want to know," "I don't know if I'm allowed to say!"'' *''"Yeah, it would be great to get back with the same people, because I love the cast," she added when asked about returning for a sequel. "The paint, I'm going to need a little bit of time before I'll miss it. But the cast, definitely."'' *''"Nothing’s sacred anymore, those girls and I got so close. They were painting me naked every day for months. It was kind of like going to a really bizarre sleepover. It’s what you guys imagine we do: One naked girl and seven pairs of hands all over her."'' *''"It was awful, I was hungry for five months. I’m still pissed about it. I’m slowly working my way back because I have to be able to eat like an asshole."'' *"This is before her Rebecca Romijn mutant and proud days." *"I think I psyched myself out about only body paint for X-Men. But then on the actual day, the only thing you're worried about is sitting on things and not rubbing your scales off. It mostly becomes a maintenance problem and the last thing you think about is, 'Oh right, I'm virtually naked." *"When I got the part Mystique and knew I had to be naked, I didn't want to look like a pre-pubescent 13-year old boy. I wanted to look like a woman so I knew I wanted to maintain my curves. I'm so sick of seeing these skinny little women and thinking I'm supposed to look like that and thinking young girls think they should also look like that. But of course there was working out: I had a trainer and I had a nutritionist. I worked out for two hours a day for seven days a week. I thought when I started doing it, 'Oh my god, I'm going to be so skinny.' But I ended up bulking up a little bit. I was basically on the Hugh Jackman-Wolverine diet and doing pull-ups. As soon as I stopped, I think I lost like 5 pounds in 4 days. I think when I see the movie I'm going to look like a freaking marine or something." *''"I don't think they'll get me back in that stuff! It was a really enjoyable shoot. The girls who did my makeup are my best friends in the world now."'' *"The Mystique we know from the original X-Men is a confident, strong, powerful woman. But in this film she’s a kind of insecure girl, who’s discovering herself, her sexuality and her opinion of things." *"It starts as a little crush on Magneto," "but then I start to like his view of the world." *"I'm still reading it..." "She has a very specific walk!" *''I was like, ‘Grrr!’ But I guess it meant less time wearing the make-up, so I wasn’t too disappointed." *"''It's easy to get pigeonholed, so I think it's important that when one thing gets really big—it's a wise decision to do the opposite." *"I had a blast. I was living in London for five months, and the whole cast . . . we all legitimately love each other. We got addicted to hanging out." *"Don’t I have to say shape shifting? I would love to be able to run up stairs without falling, but I don’t think that’s a superhero power. Every time I run up stairs I fall, it’s the weirdest thing ever. Basic human balance. Well, Zoe can fly. Flying would be awesome. But it has to be cooler than flying… Well, if I could fly it would solve my running up the stairs and tripping problem, because I could just fly up the stairs… So I’m sticking with that. And sharpening pencils with my eyes." *"Raven, or Mystique, is a shape-shifter and when she is in her natural, blue, scaly, red-haired form she also has super-human agility. She's young, and she's a normal teenager dealing with insecurities, but her insecurities aren't that normal. She's insecure about being a mutant, but she slowly grows to accept it and evolves into herself and starts to love it." *"She's been shape-shifting for a long time, but she's just recently learning about her superhuman agility. She discovers that in the movie." *''Of course. I love characters that evolve and stories that evolve, and that's my favorite part about this entire film - every character goes through an evolution to get to where they are now. We know which side they are on, but with this movie we get to see why. That's what I think is interesting - she's not just a good girl gone bad, she's a good girl that's been hurt and kind of finds a resolve or comfort on this side that she really thinks is right. She doesn't think that she's going to the bad side or the dark side, I think that that was just what made more sense to her. Because at the end of it she realizes that she can't get rid of it. She's tried to be normal her whole life, and this side supports and accepts her totally for who she is.'' *''Well originally the X-Jet, because turning around in the X-Jet is the most fun rollercoaster in the world. But we were there for about three weeks and by the end I just wanted to be out of it. But that was the most fun originally.'' *''Yes, I'm having a blast - let's shoot them right now!'' *"I don't know, I mean...if they write me in, then I'm in. But I don't even know if there'll be...I've only heard what everybody else has heard, just whispers. I haven't heard the official word yet." *"It's a cool thing. It wasn't until later, I thought..."I'm Mystique. That's a cool...she's kind of like a historic superhero, and that's really important to a lot of people, and these comics have been around for so long. It was a cool thing to be a part of." *"I'm so excited because I'm going to wear a body suit. It will be from neck down so it will cut out time and the blisters." *"I’m naked. But when I do get to wear clothes, I love the ’70s outfits. Some of the Mystique look is a little different, but we’re still using the same paint. But she’s different in this film too. She was struggling – like a lot of normal humans – with the way she looked, and she was covered up a lot in the first movie, but this time she is Mutant and proud." *"I told Fox not to not ask me! Because you want to have the option to turn them down? I kind of want to bait them with a text and then when they call me, I go, ‘Don’t call me!’ and then hang up. I don’t know — I love doing these movies." *"I want them to ask me, and then I’m just going to see how I feel in the moment when they ask. It might not make a lot of sense to a lot of people, but I feel like I’ll know when they ask. If I get a pit in my stomach and feel like I’m going to throw up, I’ll say no. And if I don’t, I’ll ask how much they want to pay me." *"I am blue in it, a little bit. I put my foot down as much as I could. But they were very, very nice to me." *"I am dying to come back! I love these movies, I love being in them. I love ensemble movies because it’s not on anyone’s shoulders." *"Oh, my God, I would love to! I actually don’t even know — I would choose that over doing another X-Men movie. I won’t be Mystique in the X-Men movies, but I would love to be Mystique in Guardians of the Galaxy. I wonder if I can do that?" Trivia *Lawrence once dated her X-Men co-star Nicholas Hoult. *She has appeared in Silver Linings Playbook, American Hustle, Serena and Joy with actor Bradley Cooper who voices Rocket. *She appeared in Passengers with actors Chris Pratt and Laurence Fishburne who play Peter Quill and Bill Foster. *She is distant cousins with Jeremy Renner who portrays Hawkeye. Category:X-Men cast